1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite magnetic material superior in magnetic characteristics and high in mechanical strength, a coil component using same, and a power supply device. Particularly, the present disclosure is useful for an inductor component used in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to conventional composite magnetic material 200 shown in FIG. 11, first oxide 22 (diffusion layer) is formed on a surface of soft-magnetic metal powder 21. Furthermore, second oxide 23 (ferrite material) is formed on a surface of first oxide 22 (diffusion layer), so that mechanical strength can be improved in composite magnetic material 200.
A related art literature includes Patent Literature 1.